I fall to pieces
by sapphi-chan
Summary: A heart that was shattered, like pieces of glass falling down... can it still be mended after all these moths?


I fall to pieces  
By: Sapphi-chan  
  
Rating: G  
Genre: Should I call it angst??? (Drama for me… you decide folks)  
  
Author's notes: This just came in a spur of a moment… well I kinda feel a little gloomy these days… anyway I'm still making chap. 7 part b of count dracula, in anyway I do hope that you guys won't kill me for this…and the song is from LeAnn Rimes   
  
Disclaimers: Standard Disclaimers apply, thank you. ^________^   
  


/I fall to pieces   
Each time I see you again  
I fall to pieces   
How can I be just your friend?/  
  
Ever since I have walked out in your life, I remember all those things you said to me. They say that you're this nice guy and all, which would even kill a mosquito under those glares you give. How I used to love your hair that is so jet black, even the black crayon can't beat your nice hair. How soft your touches, your skin pressed against mine, your blue eyes that are so mysterious, that I can't help but love.   
  
And all these years I have come accustomed with you, then I feel in love with you. I said those three words that can change our lives, we where in the middle of the open basketball court under the pale midnight sky.   
  
But now I'm standing here, playing what we used to love, only that I'm the only one playing it, playing with the ghost of you. When I earned a dunk I look at two figures moving away from me. It was you and someone else. And I fall again… down to my knees and cry to the depths of my soul.   


/You want me to act like we've never kissed   
You want me to forget   
Pretend we've never met   
And I've tried and I've tried but I haven't yet  
You walk by and I fall to pieces/  
  
  
When we broke up that night, it was your birthday, god knows how I worked so hard to make you a knitted shirt. How I tried to patiently open my eyes under the tutelage of my sister. How many times I broke those needles and how many times I got cuts, I still made it for you. But no you didn't even say thank you to me. The minute I open the door I saw you kissing someone… and I know that someone… you didn't even asked what happened to my hands, nor you didn't open up my present, I still try not to cry. Boys don't cry, period. And you said so casually, with coldness in your voice, "I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore." And my head fall down, broken with my heart and I start to walk under the coldness of the night. Then my tears fell down, one after the other, dried up to my hands and it turned into ice. Just like a glass… fragile. I'm like an angel you say, but now I'm not that angel…I'm a broken angel.   


/I fall to pieces  
Each time someone speaks your name  
I fall to pieces   
Time only acts to the flame/  
  
Everyone in my team looks up to my face, it wasn't the cold type, it wasn't the warm type either… it was dead they say. Yes I'm dead, I died when you said those lines to break my heart into a million pieces. They used to ask me where are you? Or why are you alone? I heard he's now available, etc. etc. etc. I can't take it and I cry, again under the lonely night… in my bed that isn't warm anymore to my touch, like me. Lifeless, dead, and like a doll that can easily be played then left behind.   
  
/You tell me to find someone else to love   
Someone who'll love me to   
The way you used to do   
But each time I go out with someone new   
You walk by and I fall to pieces/  


Then I got to talk to you in one of those exclusive restaurants. You told me to look for another one, like Maki and the others, even girls, you can easily capture everyone you like. Even if you don't smile, your eyes can easily draw them to you. But even I want to ask you all my questions running into my head, I kept my mouth shut. I want to hear your voice for the last time. You didn't even bother asking me what's wrong or you seemed so spaced out, or what's my reaction or feelings to this. No you became cold, independent and so carefree or should we say an arrogant bastard.   
  
Moths have passed and I did what you said, I dated, have lovers and girlfriends. They still couldn't mend my own heart that was shattered. As I put it all back again and start a new life on my own, I saw you walking down the street. You call me by my last name….   
  
"Hello Rukawa…"   
  
You walk by and I fall to pieces…   
  



End file.
